A Black Cat and An Unlucky Ladybug
by Eggstra
Summary: Everyone is excited for "Ladybug and Chat Noir Day", which celebrates the one year anniversary since Ladybug and Chat Noir became the heroes of Paris, but as events unfold, Adrien begins to question Ladybug's true identity.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1:**

[Yes, the cover image is my own art. You can follow me on tumblr Tiffanegg. Now, quick explanation before we get into the story. The reason why Adrien and Marinette don't recognize each other even though it's obvious as shit is because their kwamis have the power to keep their identities hidden. Meaning, as long as the two see each other in their hero forms, they can't recognize one another. Here's an example to clear things up. Chat Noir and Ladybug are fighting a villain to save "Adrien." Ladybug calls out to Adrien to make sure he's okay. Chat Noir quickly hides and yells, "I'm okay!" Because Marinette didn't see Chat Noir, she immediately assumes that voice is Adrien. So, their identities are safe. It may be a bit confusing, but I'm sure you guys are smart and understand what I'm trying to say. Now onto my story of the Black Cat and the Lucky Ladybug! But will Ladybug be lucky for long?]

"Pound it!" The heroic duo said as they once again defeated one of Hawkmoth's victims. It's been almost a year since the two have started fighting crime and their anniversary of when they first met approaches. Although they don't keep track of the dates, their fans sure do. Everyone in Paris was looking forward to celebrate "Ladybug and Chat Noir Day", which they made up themselves. It was the day that Ladybug and Chat Noir first appeared to fight crime and bring justice. Anyway, back to the heroic duo. Ladybug was just about to leave when Chat Noir suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Ladybug, I… I want to know who you really are. We've been partners in crime for almost a year now. We should trust each other."

"Chat… You know we can't do that. Of course I trust you... I'm sorry."

And with that Ladybug broke free from Chat's grasp and left.

Chat Noir sighed and Plagg tried to cheer him up with some Camembert cheese. Meanwhile Marinette was back in her room. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically, and slumped into bed.

"I'm sorry Marinette, but if Chat Noir finds out your true identity, Master might take me away."

"Don't worry Tikki, I'm fine. Plus, I rather keep my identity a secret than lose you. You always helped me, and I'm so grateful for you."

Tikki and Marinette smiled at each other and the two went downstairs so Marinette could help out her parents and their bakery. Adrien, on the other hand, had just got back home and began getting ready for a photoshoot. On the way, he was feeling a little hungry and stopped by Marinette's bakery for a snack.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Chang. I'm on my way to a photoshoot, but I couldn't resist and stopped by to grab a snack."

"Hello Adrien!" the couple replied.

"Adrien! Oh my gosh. Um, we have lot's here for you to eat. There's croissants and cakes and and macarons and and.."

"Oh hey Marinette! Thanks, I'll just take a croissant."

Marinette quickly bolted to pack a croissant for Adrien and gave it to him. He thanked her, paid for the pastry, then left. Marinette's parents were smiling at their daughter and her crush. _Ah, youth_. They thought. Marinette was still daydreaming about Adrien as Tikki tried to snap her out of it.

[Sorry if the first few chapters are slow. I wanted to show some realism or whatever.]


	2. Cookies and Paint

**Chapter 2:**

Only 2 days away from "Ladybug and Chat Noir Day", and everyone was setting up for the festival to honor them. From merchandise to balloons to parade floats, everyone was super excited. Even the students at Françoise Dupont were getting ready for the big festival. Ms. Bustiers's class was working on a float of their own. Everyone pitched in, even Chloe. Adrien felt pretty honored to have a day dedicated to him [well as Chat Noir] while Marinette was slightly embarrassed by it. The two were standing next to each other gluing streamers to the sides of the float. Marinette went to grab for the glue the same time Adrien did, and their hands touched. They immediately pulled back. Adrien noticed Marinette blushing a bit, and he turned away to hide his embarrassment.

"Haha, guess this is the second time this happened," laughed Adrien.

"Oh! Uh, yea, haha, weird right?" Marinette stuttered as she was thinking that she will never wash her hand that Adrien touched.

"Oh ADRIKINS! Let's work on this side of the float together!" screamed Chloe as she pushed Marinette aside and went up to hug Adrien.

"Marinette are you okay?" asked Adrien.

"Yeah, I'm fine." responded Marinette as she was ready to go all Ladybug up on Chloe's butt, but she held in her anger and left to join Alya and Nino, whom were working on the other side of the float.

Adrien sighed and was stuck in the clutches of Chloe. He watched as Marinette walked over to join their friends. Marinette explained what happened to Alya and Nino as she pointed over to Chloe and Adrien. The two laughed and soon Marinette laughed as well.

"Marinette, it's such a shame that you couldn't spend some more time with Adrien," said Nino. [Nino told Marinette the truth about Alya telling him who was Marinette's crush. At first both Alya and Marinette were mad, but after talking things out, Marinette was cool with Nino, and became good friends with him.]

"It's okay Nino, I get too nervous to talk to him anyway," replied Marinette.

"Girl, you need to face Adrien and talk to him normally. How are you ever going to confess to him?" lectured Alya.

"Confess?!" Marinette screamed and then quickly covered her mouth, realizing how loud she was being. "I'm not going to confess, or not yet at least."

"Then what were you going to do, continue looking at Adrien from afar and fangirling at his pictures in your room forever?" said Alya impatiently.

"Maybe…" replied Marinette.

Alya smiled and gave in to her best friend, giving her a hug. The three continued working on the float along with the rest of the class. Adrien, unfortunately, was stuck with Chloe and Sabrina.

Meanwhile, somewhere, in another part of Paris, a chef was preparing the dough to make cookies for the festival…

"Oh Chef Michael! We have ten orders already!" cried a waiter.

"Don't worry, I can handle that," smiled Chef Michael.

Just as the chef was finished preparing the dough and was about to start on the orders, the restaurant manager came in.

"Michael! What on Earth are you doing? There are hungry customers out there. Hurry and pick up the pace!" yelled the manager.

"Just a moment sir, I'm just about to put the cookie dough away so I can start on the orders." said Chef Michael opening the fridge.

The angry manager swatted the bowl of dough out of Michael's hands as it fell to the floor and spilled everywhere.

"Who cares about some stupid cookie dough. The customers are more important. Now clean this up," scuffed the manager as he left to cater to the customers.

"Are you alright Chef?" asked the waiter, feeling helpless.

"Sigh. It took me two days to perfect the recipe for the best cookies to serve at the festival. I'm sorry, I need a moment," Chef Michael exclaimed getting up and leaving through the back door.

"Don't worry. I will clean it up for you." said the waiter.

Chef Michael banged his hands against the wall. Countless times, he has been dealing with the horrible manager's abuse, and not just him, the whole staff as well. He's normally calm and collected, but right now, he was mad. Hawkmoth had sensed the anger and knew it was time again to strike.

"Go my little akuma, help the chef whip up a plan against the tyrant manager." smiled Hawkmoth as he turned the glowing white butterfly into a black crystallized akuma. Then, off the little one flew to it's new victim. It landed on the chef's hat, and he was soon transformed. His chef hat grew longer and was dyed in rainbows of frosting and hair changed from blonde to a dark chocolate brown. The chef's skin started to change into cookie dough and his outfit changed colors to match his hat.

"Hawkmoth is my name, and Cookie Monster is yours. You will first take care of your stupid manager, and then find Ladybug along with Chat Noir and grab their Miraculouses." explained Hawkmoth.

"As you wish master. Today some tough cookies will crumble. Mwahahaha." the Cookie Monster said.

He propelled himself up into the air with a wave of cookie dough and rode it back into the restaurant. The waiter saw the sweet beast and ran to the customers, telling them to run.

"Why hello there manager, have a taste of THIS!" screamed the Cookie Monster as a huge ball of sticky dough shot out from his hands and trapped the manager.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" cried out the manager.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the Cookie Monster.


	3. Stuck Together

**Chapter 3:**

Marinette was walking with Alya along with Adrien and Nino. The class decided to take a break for the day since they were almost done.

"Man, I can't wait for the festival it's going to be awesome!" giggled Nino.

"Right? I hope Ladybug and Chat Noir will show up! What do you guys think?" asked Alya.

"Oh, uh, yea, I can't wait!" stuttered Marinette.

"Me too. I think Chat Noir is pretty cool." Adrien added.

The four were walking past a restaurant [where the Cookie Monster was lurking] when they heard a cry for help.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Alya.

"Dude, yea, someone's in trouble!" cried Nino.

Adrien and Marinette were about to sneak off and transform when their best friends pulled them into the restaurant to see what was happening. Inside, they saw a man made of cookie dough ready trapping innocent people in batter.

"Oh my god, we have to do something!" yelled Nino.

"Wait. Ladybug and Chat Noir will stop that monster!" Alya said confidently.

Marinette and Adrien still couldn't find a way to slip out and transformed so they decided to continue hiding with Nino and Alya for a bit until they found their chance. The monster sensed the two Miraculouses and threw up the table that the four teens were hiding behind.

"AHH!" they all screamed as they tried to run away. Alya and Nino were caught in a ball of cookie dough while luckily Adrien and Marinette escaped into the kitchen. The monster somehow didn't noticed and continued searching for Ladybug and Chatnoir.

"Ugh… I hope those two are okay, Nino."

"Don't worry Alya, they will be fine. Meanwhile, we should figure a way out."

Adrien and Marinette found themselves in a sticky situation [aha puns]. Their hands [Marinette's left and Adrien's right] were stuck together by cookie dough.

"This cookie dough won't come off. It seems to have harden." Adrien said, trying to break off the dough.

"Oh gosh, this is bad, what are we going to do?" asked Marinette.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure something. Let's hide over there for now." Adrien exclaimed as he pulled Marinette over to hide behind the fridge.

In Marinette's thoughts… Oh my god, Adrien and I are stuck together! I get to hang out more with Adrien! Wait, stop, now is not the time. I have to find a way to transform. But, I'm with Adrien… No! Focus! Ah… Adrien.

In Adrien's thoughts… I need to transform and save everyone. Where's Ladybug? I can't believe I had to get stuck. I mean I guess I don't mind since it's Marinette. Oh god, it would have been a nightmare if I was stuck with Chloe. I have to figure out a way to get Marinette and I out of this mess.

"We can't stay here forever. We have to save Alya and Nino." said Marinette, she had no time to be nervous about her crush. Right now, her friends are in danger.

"I know. But how? We're stuck in this dough." replied Adrien.

"Hmm. Let's see what's happening so far."

"Alright Marinette."

The two peeped through the small circular window of the kitchen door. The Cookie Monster was still trapping customers, including those just entering the restaurant. He stepped on a glass of spilled juice, and his foot started to melt. He quickly recovered and continued terrorizing the restaurant, breaking tables, and smashing chairs.

At that moment, Marinette and Adrien realized that water the key to stopping the monster. The two quickly ran to the sink and poured water over the cookie dough that trapped their hands. They were finally free, but they still needed to figure out a way to transform without the other person knowing. Marinette had an idea and hoped that it would work.

"Look Adrien, I don't think the two of us can handle that monster by ourselves. If we just storm out there, we're going to get trapped again. We need back up. I'll go get help. You stay here and keep an eye out on things." explained Marinette. Adrien needed to transform too and hearing Marinette's plan made him feel relieved.

"That's a good idea Marinette. I'll stay here and tell you if anything else happens." said Adrien. Marinette smiled and made her way to the back door.

"Be careful." Adrien called out. Marinette blushed as she stopped before opening the door. She turned around and smiled.

"I will." replied Marinette, and with that she left to find a hiding spot for her to transform. Adrien blushed a bit after seeing Marinette's smile when Plagg suddenly flew out and told him to transform.


	4. Chat and His Ladybug

**Chapter 4:**

"Tikki! Spots on!"

"Plagg! Claws out!"

The two finished transforming and were ready to fight. Chat Noir decided to wait for Ladybug, hoping she would come. Ladybug quickly ran back to the restaurant and found Chat Noir.

"Hey, I heard about the Cookie Monster from Marinette," lied Marinette. "Where's Adrien?"

"Oh, he uh, called me too and told me what happened. I told him to return home where it's safe." exclaimed Chatnoir.

"Okay, as long as he's safe." sighed Marinette, relieved. "Now let's crumble some cookies, shall we?"

"Right behind you m'lady!" yelled Chat Noir. Ladybug had found a hose outside and connected to the sink. She explained her plan to Chat Noir, and they got into position. She came bursting out from the kitchen with the hose in her hand. She gave the signal to her partner and out came water, shooting everywhere. The people trapped in cookie were freed and the monster who was caught in the water shot began to melt. Ladybug quickly ran over, grabbed the monster's long chef hat and tore it in half. Out came the little akuma as Marinette shot her yoyo to grab it.

"No more evil doing for you little to de-evilize!" smiled Marinette as she captured it and soon it became a pure butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly. And now, Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything was back to normal. Chef Michael was back to normal as well. Things were solved quickly. The manager apologized and vowed to be a better leader. Chef Michael forgave him and decided to remake his batch of cookies. Alya and Nino had fainted during the battle, but they were okay. Ladybug returned to the kitchen to celebrate another victory with her partner in crime.

"Pound it!"

"You were great Chat Noir."

"You too m'lady."

"So, I heard there's going to be a festival for us in about two days. Are you going to show up?"

"I might. Wouldn't want to disappoint all my fans. What about you?"

"Oh… Who knows, maybe I'll come to the festival without my mask." Ladybug teased as she left the restaurant before she transformed back to her normal self. Chat Noir was shocked. _This is my chance to find out who she really is. I can't wait!_ He thought. Later Marinette came running back into the kitchen to find Adrien helping Nino and Alya up.

"I came back to see what was happening." panted Marinette.

"Don't worry, Chat Noir and Ladybug saved the day again." explained Adrien, feeling pretty smug. It was already evening, and the four decided to return home. Alya and Nino held hands as they walked back together. Alya suggested that Adrien should be a gentleman and walk Marinette home. Marinette was so nervous and shook her head towards her best friend. Alya and Nino winked as they left the two alone. Adrien laughed a bit and told Marinette to lead the way.

 _I can't do this. I'm going to embarrass myself… No, this is my chance. It's all or nothing. Hold it together!_ Thought Marinette.

"So Adrien, festival are you going, I mean going to festival, I mean ah sorry." blushed Marinette.

"Haha, yea I'm going to go with Nino. What about you?" asked Adrien.

"I guess I'm going with Alya, hehe." Marinette said, finally pulling herself together. "Sorry, to be honest, my house is kind of a far walk from here. You should return home before your father gets mad."

"Don't worry about it. It's getting dark, and that's dangerous for anyone to go home alone. Plus this gives me a chance to talk to you. I realized we never really got to talk, heh." exclaimed Adrien.

"Oh really? I mean yea, of course! It's dangerous for a clumsy girl like me haha… thank you." Marinette stuttered as her cheeks began turning a blush red. The two walked side by side talking about their hobbies and what they want to be when they grow up. Adrien told Marinette his story of how he became a model and traveled around. He also told Marinette a little bit about his mom.

"She must be really pretty. I mean she had a handsome son. AH, a son, who became a model, that's why he's handsome." said Marinette.

"Haha, I guess. She's beautiful Marinette. Sometimes I miss her…" Adrien said as his voice trailed off. "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to bring down the mood."

Marinette shook her head. "No, it's okay to feel sad. You know, when I'm sad, I think about the people who are with me now, and how much I love them. And I know your mom would be proud of you and all the friends you've made."

"Thanks Marinette." smiled Adrien.

The two continued walking when a bike came hurdling towards them. Adrien quickly hugged Marinette and moved both of them out of the way. Marinette felt the warmth from Adrien's grasp as she felt her face burn up.

"Are you okay Marinette?" asked Adrien as he pulled her away from him. The two looked each other in the eyes. Adrien saw a slightly red-face Marinette who was staring back at him. At a closer look, she's a lot more prettier than Adrien had thought. Marinette was admiring Adrien and how he had saved her. She was still in Adrien's arms.

"Yea… I'm fine." murmured Marinette. All of a sudden, the sound of two telephones rang. The two embarrassed teens quickly broke from the embrace and picked up their cell phones. Both of their parents were worried where they were as they explained the situation. Adrien's dad sent a car to pick Adrien up at Marinette's place. As for Marinette's parents, they were glad that she was safe and wished her luck with her crush [whom they figured it was Adrien because it's very obvious to them who their daughter likes]. The two walked the rest of the way to Marinette's house silently; both thinking about the embraced that happened just earlier. They were greeted by Marinette's parents who were waiting outside for her while Adrien's ride had just showed up. The two waved good-bye to each other and went their separate ways. Marinette quickly went up to her room and flopped on her bed. She couldn't believe her luck today.

"I'm happy for you Marinette! I'm also so proud of you. You finally were able to talk to Adrien!" said Tikki who came out of Marinette's purse.

"Thank you Tikki. I'm so happy I could die." sighed Marinette with joy. She later went downstairs for dinner and then went to bed.

As for Adrien, he went into his room right when he got home and took a shower. Plagg came out to talk to Adrien after finishing his cheese.

"Guess we have a new love bird now huh?" teased Plagg.

"My first love is Ladybug, and I love the girl underneath that mask. Marinette is pretty cool and all, but I want to find out who m'lady is." defended Adrien. Plagg noticed that Adrien didn't deny Marinette like he has before, but decided to let his friend figure out his love life for himself.

Adrien stood in the shower as thoughts about Marinette appeared. _Her eyes… Why do they look so familiar. When I held her she seemed so small and frail… I wonder if she has anyone she likes. What I saying?_ Adrien lost his train of thought as he found himself blushing. He decided to brush his questions away and headed off to bed after his shower.

[Sorry for the inconsistent posts! I will try my best to upload frequently! Thank you to everyone who followed my story, I really appreciate it :3]


	5. Ladybug and Chat Noir Day

**Chapter 5:**

[Finally! It's the day of the festival. I'm so excited for the new developments to happen! Ahhhh, everyone has been preparing for this day, even me (lol because I wrote it). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!]

The day has finally arrived: "Ladybug and Chat Noir Day!" Everyone in the city took a break to partake in the wonderful festival. The whole event was hosted in front of the mayor's mansion. There were game booths and food stands. Masks and toy weapons were being sold as well. A show was even put on for the kids to watch their favorite superheroes fight crime. Some children were dressed as the iconic super hero duo as they ran around playing tag. Marinette was still at home trying to figure out what to wear to the festival, knowing that Adrien would be there to see her. Alya called her saying that she would come by and pick her up so they could walk to the festival together. [Lmao and by that she meant to call up Nino so they, along with Adrien, would come by to pick up Marinette.] Marinette decided that since it was a special day, technically about her, she would let her hair down. She carefully pulled off the hair ties from her hair as her black silky hair fell to her shoulders. Marinette brushed it a bit and quickly put together her outfit. She decided to wear a pink chiffon skirt that was a little over her knees and paired it with a simple white collared, sleeveless top with a small ladybug patch on her heart. To finish her look she wore a pink hairband and some black flats.

"Wow, you look great Marinette!" awed Tikki.

"Thanks Tikki. Oh, I made you a cute little accessory too." said Marinette, placing a tiny pink floral crown upon Tikki's head. The two smiled at each other and made their way downstairs. As usual Tikki hid in Marinette's purse. Marinette could see Alya waiting outside and waved good-bye to her parents, who were finishing up some goods to take to the festival. Marinette greeted Alya with a hug and was surprised with her look. Alya's hair was tied up into a high ponytail as her side bangs dangled along her face. She was wearing a denim skirt along with a white top. Her favorite plaid button up was tied around her waist as she paired it with white flats.

"Alya! You look amazing!" Marinette said, awed.

"You too girl, I'm loving your new look." Alya replied lifting a lock of Marinette's hair.

"Yea, I know right? Alya looks beautiful." added Nino.

"Nino! What are you doing here?" asked Marinette, surprised, as she looked over to Alya

who winked at her.

"Oh, Alya wanted to meet up with me so we could all go to the festival together. I was with Adrien first so I dragged him along." Nino answered as he point over to Adrien. Marinette turned to where Nino pointed and couldn't help but blush. Adrien was black pants with a casual pastel blue collared button up and the sleeves rolled up. Around his waist was a leather belt tied, and he paired it with some converse. Marinette was wide mouthed. Adrien couldn't look any better than this [well except in magazines]. As for Nino he had his headphones around his neck as usual. He wore black pants too with a red and white bomber jacket. On the inside, he wore a white graphic tee [wanted to try to give you guys a visual on how everybody looked].

The four started walking to the festival. Marinette and Alya were a little ahead of the boys, but it was because Marinette was gushing about how amazing Adrien looks. Nino was about to catch up to his girlfriend when Adrien suddenly pulled him back.

"Hey Nino, don't you think Marinette looks different today?" whispered Adrien.

"No duh, she looks different… Why? Do you think she looks cute?" asked Nino.

"I don't know. Maybe. I don't really understand it myself." replied Adrien.

In that moment, Nino realized his best friend is starting to develop feelings for Marinette, so he hatched up a scheme and later whispered it into Alya's ear. She smiled and nodded in agreement to the plan. And soon, the teens made it to the festival where they were greeted by people in a Ladybug and Chat Noir costume. The four toured the festival a bit, eating some cotton candy, watching the show, and even playing "Pin the Tail on Chat Noir." Marinette was the happiest she could be. She got such a wonderful festival dedicated to her, and she got to hang out with her crush, Adrien.


	6. She Who Wears The Mask

**Chapter 6:**

Nino and Alya realized it was time to execute the plan.

"Hey Marinette, sorry, but is it okay if I spend some alone time with Nino?" whispered Alya.

"Dude, is it cool if I hang with my girlfriend for a bit?" whispered Nino.

"It's no problem! You two have fun!' Marinette said as she was blushing for her best friend.

"Of course, you guys have fun." Adrien replied, fist bumping his best friend.

Alya and Nino held hands, causing Adrien and Marinette to blush, and the two walked away. Alya turned back and yelled, "You two have fun too!"

Now Adrien and Marinette were alone together. Marinette realized this was part of Alya's plan while Adrien didn't seem to notice. Adrien decided to have some more fun at the festival and grabbed Marinette's wrist so they could play some more games together.

"C'mon Marinette! Let's go play some games." persisted Adrien, pulling Marinette to

one of the game booths.

"I-If you insist, sure!" Marinette answered. She still couldn't believe that she's on a low-key date with Adrien. The two played this game called, "Knock the Villain Down," where there was a tower of milk bottles with faces of villain's stuck onto them. The goal was to knock all of them down with the balls provided [they were painted with patterns from Ladybug and Chat Noir's costumes]. If you hit all of them down, you win a prize.

Marinette saw this small couch shaped plush phone holder with a ladybug pattern. She was determined to win it so Tikki could have a cute little bed to sleep on. She paid a ticket [everyone in the festival was given 15 tickets to use, if you run out, you pay for more] to the vendor and received three balls. Marinette hoped that some of Ladybug's accuracy flowed in her as she threw the first ball. It hit the table and bounced off, failing to knock over the bottles. She tried again and then again, but failed. Adrien asked her what she wanted, and she explained to him that she wanted to get the plush for her friend. He patted Marinette on the head and paid the vendor a ticket. He threw his first ball and knocked down the tower of bottles. He then pointed to the small couch plush and gave it to Marinette.

"Here, you wanted this right?" Adrien asked as he smiled.

"Yea… thank you." replied Marinette, trying to hide her embarrassment.

The two played some more games, laughing with each other and having fun. The day was slowly coming to an end. The sun started to set, creating a beautiful sky of orange mixed with blue and pink. Everyone was getting ready for the final parade where their glowing floats would light up the night, traveling through the city. Adrien and Marinette were still walking around as they came across a tiny booth selling masks. The two tried on all sorts of masks, from HawkMoth to the Bubbler to Volpina to Reflecta. Marinette laughed at Adrien and his funny looking monster mask. Adrien laughed at Marinette for wearing a Chat Noir Mask. They finished their shenanigans and went to put back the mask they found. Marinette was just about to place the Chat Noir mask back onto the rack when she tripped and fell over, resulting in the rack of masks to fall as well.

"Marinette! Are you okay?" Adrien asked, reaching out a hand to help her up.

"Thank you, and yea I'm okay." Marinette said as she grabbed Adrien's hand.

Adrien froze, still grasping onto Marinette's hand. In front of him was a girl who resembled Ladybug. When Marinette fell into the pile of masks, the Ladybug one coincidentally landed onto her face. _Who knows, maybe I'll come to the festival without my mask…_ Ladybug's voice passed through Adrien's mind. He was shocked. Was Marinette really Ladybug? He was still unsure, but was determined to find out the truth.

"Marinette…" Adrien said, tightening his grip on Marinette's hand.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked, blushing at the handsome boy who was still holding her hand.


	7. Return of Anti-bug

**Chapter 7:**

"Are you by any chance…" Adrien continued, but he was so nervous. "Are you Lad—

"OH ADRIKINSSSS!" yelled a voice from across the mask booth.

It was Chloe. She ran towards Adrien along with Sabrina so she could ruin the moment that he and Marinette were having. _Oh no, it's Chloe…_ Thought Adrien.

"Adrien! I knew I would find you here at the festival!" Chloe smiled as she pushed Marinette out of the way. Marinette rolled her eyes as she took off the mask on her face [she didn't realize the mask she was wearing was Ladybug's] and began cleaning the mess she made. _Adrien held my hand! Oh my gosh!_ Marinette thought as she blushed. _But he looked kind of nervous, and it seemed like he was about to ask me something…_

"Come on, Adrien! Let's ditch this dough brain girl [referring to how Marinette's family runs a bakery] and get ready for the parade! I plan on dressing up as Lady Bug and being the main star of our float. Oooh! You could be the Chat Noir to my Ladybug! We would look so cute!" Chloe oohed as she tried to pull Adrien away.

"Chloe, I'm going to have to decline. I went to the festival with Marinette and my friends. I planned on riding the float with them. Sorry, you can find someone else to be Chat Noir." rejected Adrien as he freed himself from Chloe and helped Marinette set the mask stand back up.

"No one rejects me! Ah! Come on Sabrina, let's go. You could be Chat Noir. Hmph!" Chloe yelled as she stormed away with poor Sabrina trailing behind her.

Adrien sighed, slightly irritated with Chloe and how she ruined his chance to ask Marinette if she was Ladybug of not. Adrien began to wonder if it is true, how would he act around Marinette? _I love Ladybug, Marinette is a friend, I think. If Marinette_ _is_ _Ladybug, then I love Marinette…_ Adrien blushed as he looked up at the girl in her cute outfit was waiting for him outside of the booth. He was still very confused, but decided to brush the thought away and just have fun with his friend.

"Marinette! Let's go grab some food before the parade! I'm starving." Adrien yelled pulling Marinette with him.

"Haha, okay!" laughed Marinette as she tried to keep up with Adrien.

Meanwhile, Chloe was putting on her Ladybug costume. She was still upset with Adrien and how he blew her off for Marinette.

"I can't believe that sly little Marinette! She thinks she can steal Adrien away huh? Adrikins will be mine." growled Chloe.

"Yes, this is my chance as well as her second chance to grab the Miraculouses." grinned Hawkmouth as he sent out another akuma. It flew to Chloe and this time landed onto her Ladybug mask.

"We meet once again Anti-bug. This is your second chance to get me the Miraculouses. Of course I will let you do what you want, but you must get me what I want as well." commanded Hawkmoth.

"Don't worry Hawkmoth. I won't fail this time," Chloe smirked as a dark aura consumed her, changing her costume to black with red spots. "Mwahahaha! I'm coming for you Marinette."


	8. The Clash

**Chapter 8:**

Marinette and Adrien joined up with their friends. The parade was just about to start. All the students prepared their floats and costumes. The thrill and excitement spread throughout the night. Adrien helped Marinette up onto the float and then joined Nino.

"So, how was your date?" asked Alya, smirking.

"I can't feel my legs…" Marinette blushed as she fell onto her best friend.

"Ooh girl, you can tell me the details later." smiled Alya, catching the love sick girl. The floats were just about to make their way when suddenly Anti-bug appeared.

"Not so fast! The star of the show has finally arrived!" laughed Anti-bug.

The onlookers gasped and pointed at the flying girl making her way down to the floats. She swung her yoyo round as she attacked and destroyed everyone's float except for the one she helped her class make. _Oh no! It's Chloe again!_ Both Adrien and Marinette thought.

"Oh Adrikins, you will become my Chat Noir, whether you like it or not." Anti-bug grinned. "But first, I have some business to take care with you Marinette!" Anti-bug swung her yoyo towards Marinette when Adrien pushed her out of the way and was caught in Anti-bug's yoyo. "I was hoping to embarrass Marinette a bit, but catching Adrien is so much better. Ahahahaha!" laughed Anti-bug, swinging away with Adrien in her grasp [So like in some cartoons heros/villains are super strong. In this case Anti-bug is strong enough to carry Adrien with just one arm].

"Adrien!" screamed his friends as they watched him fly away with Anti-bug. Marinette quickly ran to find a place to transform.

"Tikki! Spots on!" yelled Marinette. Her clothes were quickly replaced with her hero outfit and red ribbons magically tied her hair back into two pigtails. She frantically looked for Anti-bug. Meanwhile the villain took Adrien underneath the Eiffel Tower.

"Adrikins, you are my Chat Noir, but before that I must find the Miraculouses for Hawkmoth." explained Chloe.

"You will never get them Chloe." shouted Adrien.

"Hahaha, I will make sure to retrieve them, but before I do…" Chloe said as she held Adrien close and was about to lean in for a kiss. Ladybug finally found the two and saw what was happening. She quickly threw her yoyo towards them to break up the "intimate" moment.

"Ugh! Ladybug! So you found us." growled Chloe pulling out her yoyo.

"Give it up Anti-bug! I defeated you once, I will defeat you again!" announced Ladybug as she pulled Adrien beside her. "Don't worry, you're safe now Adrien."

There was no way Adrien could just slip away and transform. It would be too obvious that he is Chat Noir, plus, this was his chance to find out Ladybug's identity, yet a part of him knew it was wrong and held him back.

The two "bugs" attacked at each other, clashing yoyos back and forth. Ladybug had to admit, Anti-bug felt stronger this time, and it was hard to defeat her without her teammate. She knew now wasn't the time to think about and decided to try to steal Anti-bug's earrings and free Chloe from Hawkmoth's control. Anti-bug was thinking now is her chance to grab the earrings, so the two ceased their weapons and charged at each other. Marinette fortunately grabbed the earrings. She was about to break them when she heard a laugh from behind.


	9. The Two Who Can Never Go Back

**Chapter 9:**

"Ahahaha! You foolish little Ladybug. Did you think that my earrings would have the little akuma again? Well you're wrong! It's a shame that I was only able to grab one of your earrings, but don't worry, I will get the second one!" Anti-bug yelled.

Adrien tried to stop her, but she quickly trapped him in her yoyo, causing him to become immobile. Then, she charged towards Ladybug. Ladybug reached for her weapon when she realized it was missing. Her right side earring was in the hands of Anti-bug, meaning everything on her right side was slowly disappearing. Adrien who was still trying to break free of the tight yoyo trap looked up to see Ladybug's right side transforming. Anti-bug noticed and stopped to see what interesting event would unfold. A magic glow started at the tips of Ladybug's right hand and slowly spread itself along her arms towards the right half of Ladybug's body. Her ribbon faded letting locks of hair fall in it's place. Her pink headband revealed itself along with half of her pink skirt and white top. Looking at her, you could see half Marinette and half Ladybug. Adrien was shocked. _So it really was Marinette… Ugh, stupid yoyo, I have to save her!_

Anti-bug was shocked as well and began to laugh. "Well, well, look what we have here, Marinette! So you were Ladybug all along. What is a clumsy girl like you doing, being a superhero and all? No matter, you're now half as powerful and I will be taking your other earring!"

[Just adding an author's note here, Hawkdaddy fortunately did not see Ladybug's true identity because was caught up doing some other Hawkdaddy things.]

Anti-bug charged once again towards Ladybug and swung in for a punch, but Ladybug quickly dodged it and kicked Anti-bug in the stomach sending her flying backwards. She was determined to retrieve the earring back. She couldn't let it get into the hands of Hawkmoth. Ladybug ran over to Anti-bug reaching for the earring in her hands, but Anti-bug kicked her back. Ladybug blocked, but she still took some damage. Meanwhile, Adrien along with the help of Plagg was finally able to break free as he quickly ran behind a large bush.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien yelled frantically. He transformed into Chat Noir and ran out to save his lady. "M'lady! Sorry I'm late!"

"Chat! I'm sorry, she took a part of my Miraculous…" Ladybug cried as she continued to keep Anti-bug away from her. She looked over to see where Adrien was, but he was nowhere in sight. "Where's Adrien?"

"Oh, I secretly took him back to the festival while you guys were fighting, don't worry he's safe." lied Chat Noir.

Ladybug smiled as she now felt stronger and more determined to stop Anti-bug. Chatnoir pulled out his staff and charged towards Anti-bug.

"Just because your partner in crime is here doesn't mean you can stop me Ladybug." Anti-bug said swinging at Ladybug.

"Well, you're wrong!" Chat Noir yelled, pushing Anti-bug to the ground with his staff. While she was trapped, he quickly grabbed the earring out of her hand and tossed it to Ladybug. Ladybug smiled once more and placed it back into her right ear. Her right side glowed as her mask and costume was fully formed again.

"NO!" screamed Anti-bug, kicking her leg at Chat Noir's staff as she broke free.

"Lucky charm!" yelled Ladybug.

"Anti charm!" yelled Anti-bug, breaking free from Chat Noir's staff.

Ladybug was given a bucket of paint while Anti-bug was given a bow and arrow. Ladybug formed a plan and looked towards Chat Noir. The two nodded at each other and ran towards Anti-bug. Anti-bug drew her bow and shot the arrow towards Ladybug, but Chat Noir spun his staff around deflecting the arrow. He then moved out of the way for Ladybug to splash paint over Anti-bug. Anti-bug closed her eyes and tried to remove the paint, but was too late. Ladybug grabbed her mask and tore it in half. Out came an akuma as Ladybug de-evilized it and soon restored everything back to normal. The floats were repaired and Chloe was back to normal.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" asked Chloe, she seemed to remember nothing that had happened.

"NO! I will get my hands on those Miraculouses, so enjoy your festival today Ladybug and Chat Noir…" groaned Hawkmoth. [He came back right at the moment where Anti-bug was defeated. Better luck next time Hawkdaddy.]

Chat Noir was going to go for a fist bump when he saw the look on his partner's face.

"So, you know who I am now… I-I'm sorry, I have to go. Take Chloe back to the festival. I don't think I'll be going anymore." croaked Ladybug as she swung her yoyo and left in an instant.

"Wait! Marinette…" said Chat Noir. He sighed as he picked up the confused Chloe and returned to the festival. Ladybug couldn't believe she let her identity slip like that. She was already back at the festival as Marinette. Tikki flew out and looked her friend.

"Tikki, I'm sorry…" cried Marnette, tears started to flow down her cheek. Tikki shook her head and hugged Marinette's cheek. "There was nothing that could be done Marinette. What matters is that you and I are safe. Try to cheer up and enjoy the festival okay? Don't worry about it because I will always love you."

Marinette kissed her little friend's head and smiled. She wiped away her tears and joined Alya and Nino who were about to start the float. Adrien was there as well. He now knew that Marinette was Ladybug, but he couldn't reveal to her his identity. He knew it was bad enough that he found out Ladybug's identity, it would make things worse if he revealed his. He sighed and tried to smile, pretending not to know anything as his first love approached him.

"Hey sorry I'm late, I had to go to the bathroom hehe. All that commotion really stirs a girl up." lied Marinette. Her friends laughed as they settled themselves, and the parade begun. The floats lit up Paris, making the city even more beautiful. Marinette's class's float was a giant yoyo from Ladybug's. The control room was Chat Noir's expandable staff. Students popped out dressed as Ladybug and Chat Noir and danced around. Some decided to stay just regular people like Marinette and Adrien. Everyone laughed and partied throughout the night. Adrien was along the side of the float with Marinette and the others as they waved to the crowd. He then glanced at Marinette who was smiling and laughing. She noticed Adrien and turned towards him. Marinette smiled and waved at Adrien, causing him to blush. He waved back and quickly turned away to hide his embarrassment. Marinette shrugged and continued waving to the people.

The festival was over around, and everyone had gone home after they finished cleaning up. The Gorilla (Adrien's bodyguard and chauffeur) came to pick Adrien up as he opened the door for his young master. Adrien quietly got in and was greeted by Nathalie.

"How was the festival Adrien?" asked Nathalie.

"It was very fun. I'm still surprised father let me out this late." replied Adrien.

"Well don't get used to it. Mr. Agreste seemed to be on his good side today." laughed Nathalie.

"Don't worry. I won't." smiled Adrien. His smile soon faded as he stared out the window, passing by houses and people walking home. He thought about Marinette and Ladybug. Adrien wanted to tell her so bad, but he knew he couldn't. Giving one last sigh, he soon fell asleep during the car ride home.

As for Marinette, she laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was worried that Tikki might be taken away from her. She thought about Chat Noir too. Would things be awkward between them now? If he knows who she is behind the mask, then Chat Noir must be someone she knows. She looked over to Tikki who was sleeping on the tiny plush Adrien had one for her. She smiled, but then tears began to flow out. She and Chat Noir can't return to the way things were. Soon, she fell asleep, tears still damp on her face.


	10. Aftermath: Master Fu

**Chapter 10:**

"Master Fu, I sense that Ladybug's identity has been revealed to Chat Noir." worried Wayzz.

"I know, I saw the whole thing as I was returning from the festival." replied Master Fu. "I thought about it on my way back. Should we really take away Marinette's kwami Wayzz? She has done so much for Paris. Tikki seems to take quite a liking to her as well. Chat Noir and her make a good team, as super heroes and as teenagers."

"But it's for their safety Master." urged Wayzz.

"Of course I know that…" Master Fu answered, hesitating. But then, he remembered something and quickly ran to his bookshelf, running his hand along the spirals.

"I found it! I just remembered Wayzz, there's an ancient spell that can be used to erase a memory from a person." smiled Master Fu as he held a small leather book decorated with crystals along with a bronze frame that bordered the book.

"That's great Master, but will Chat Noir accept it?" questioned Wayzz.

"I don't know, but we must try." Master Fu said.

"And what if he doesn't accept?"

"Then we have no choice but to find new holders Wayzz."

[Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the story so far! I will be taking a short hiatus to come up with better and more thrilling chapters for this fiction. Thank you to all my readers~]


	11. On The Balcony

**Chapter 11:**

[Hey! I'm back! Thank you to all you readers out there~ I made sure to research and try to get a better feel on Marinette and Adrien as characters along with the show itself. I will be uploading a chapter every Friday from now on, so stay tuned and stay Miraculous!]

The sun kisses the sky awake for the people in Paris to get ready for the day. Marinette opens her eyes to find Tikki still fast asleep. She decides to let her little friend rest and quietly changes. So much happened since yesterday. Marinette let out a deep sigh as she walked out to her balcony for some fresh air. She looks up at the pink tinted blue sky. _How could I make such a huge mistake. Sigh. What will happen to Tikki now?_ Marinette let out another sigh when all of a sudden Chat Noir leaped onto her balcony.

"Morning m'lady," greeted Chat Noir.

"AHH!" screamed Marinette, but she quickly closed her mouth and turned to see if Tikki was awake. The little kwami was still sleeping peacefully, but Marinette decided to close her door just to be safe. Meanwhile Chat Noir made himself comfortable on the balcony almost like a cat waiting for his master.

"What are you doing here?" asked Marinette.

"I was worried about you, so I came to check on m'lady."replied Chat Noir. Marinette cringed at the word m'lady, but she tried to keep her composure.

"Well, I appreciate the thought, but even you can't help. I might lose my kwami forever now that my identity has been found out. Ah, but it's not your fault Chat."

"Marinette…"

"So, are you disappointed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, aren't you disappointed that Ladybug isn't who you thought she'd be."

"Of course I was surprised, but you don't know how much I've been wanting to know who you are."

"Why? I'm just a clumsy girl. Ladybug is the cool one, not me."

"Who cares? It's because I…"

"You what?"

"I...l-lov…"

"Are you okay Chat, pfft, cat got your tongue?" teased Marinette.

"Haha very funny m'lady." Chat Noir responded sarcastically. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't confess, but maybe it was better if she didn't know for now he thought.

"I'm worried Chat, I don't want to lose Tikki, my kwami, she's always been there for me."

"Don't worry Marinette, everything will be okay. I promise."

"Thanks, talking to you cheered me up."

"Soo… anything else happened to you lately, besides me finding out your identity."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"No, I was just trying to change the topic. You know, like did you confess to your crush or something."

"CoNFesS?! Me? No! I mean, I'd love to tell Adrien, but I-I can't do that! Confess! Ahaha, what a silly word…"

Marinette realized she blurted out her crush's name to Chat Noir and quickly turned away to hide her red face. As for Chat Noir, he almost fell off the balcony hearing that Marinette has a crush on him. He turned around as well to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"W-well, look at the time, I have to go before I transform back, l-later!" Chat Noir said, quickly leaving the embarrassed Marinette.

"Y-yea… later." replied Marinette, who ran back into her room and face planted herself onto her bed. "Ughhhh, I can't believe I said that. Especially to Chat Noir, he's the last person, besides Adrien, that I wanted to know."

"What's wrong Marinette?" asked Tikki who had just woke up.

"Sigh, Tikki, I'll tell you later, let me lay here for a bit."

Meanwhile, Adrien who was back in his room rolling around on his bed.

"Plagg, I can't believe Marinette likes me, all this time, and I never even knew."

"You finally figured it out? Hah! Took you long enough." laughed Plagg as he plopped a piece of Camembert cheese into his mouth.

"You knew?!" Adrien yelled as he sat up on his bed.

"It was obvious. She was always nervous around you and kept smiling and staring at you when you sat next to her during the mime's performance."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were in love with Ladybug dude. What was I supposed to say?"

"Ughhh… Wait, Marinette is Ladybug! So that means I love Marinette…" Adrien realized as his face began to turn red again from embarrassment. "Plagg, what should I do?"

"About what?"

"Marinette… Should I confess?"

"It's up to you."

"I can't do this, I couldn't even confess to her while I was Chat Noir."

"Maybe wait for her to confess to you?"

"Maybe… Arghh, I need a moment." Adrien said flopping back onto his bed.

"Mhm, you do that while I eat."

"Ughhhhhhh…"


	12. New Feelings

**Chapter 12:**

School was about to start and Marinette was running late. She quickly grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

"I can't believe I overslept ughhh.." Marinette muttered to herself. She ran up the stairs to see Adrien, who was also running late. "Adrien?!"

Marinette crashed into him and the two fell. Marinette found herself on top of Adrien, her face close to his. The two stared at each other for a moment when all of a sudden the school bell rung. Marinette quickly got up flustered and ran ahead to class leaving the cute innocent blonde blushing.

"I need to get a hold of myself." Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck, still blushing. He picked up his bag and headed into class. Class was pretty normal and finally it was lunch time.

"Alya, I have a huge secret that I need to tell you, and you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. And I mean Nino." said Marinette to her best friend as they were walking out of class.

"Okay girl, I promise." swore Alya.

"Well… the thing is…" Marinette said as she began whispering into Alya's ear.

"YOU WHAT? CHAT NOIR?" screamed Alya.

"Shhhhh! Alya!"

"Sorry, sorry, wait so you told Chat Noir about your crush on Adrien?"

Marinette nodded her head in shame. She was so embarrassed of what happened. Alya hugged her best friend and told her that everything will be fine.

"It's going to be okay girl, besides, it's not like Adrien is Chat Noir."

"You're right Alya, for all we know those two might not even know each other hahaha."

"Hahaha, see? Now c'mon let's grab lunch, I'm starving."

The two went to get lunch as they passed by Adrien and Nino. Adrien and Nino were sitting on a bench sharing sandwiches that Nino's mom had made.

"So Nino, I never realized it until now, but what would you say if I had a crush on someone?" asked Adrien.

"Who is it dude? Don't tell me it's Chloe." replied Nino.

"Of course not! It's well, Marinette…" answered Adrien thus leaving Nino to do a spit take with his sandwich.

"Really?! Dude, congrats man." Nino laughed, slapping his friend on the back.

"Thanks, but now when I'm around her, I kind of get nervous. I don't know what to do."

"Hey, like I always say, just be yourself!"

Adrien smiled and thanked his best friend. The two continued eating and talking away. Master Fu watched from afar as the Miraculous holders ate happily, unaware of the troubles. He sighed, knowing this can't last forever.

School ended and Marinette waved goodbye to her friend. On her way home, she met Master Fu.

"Master Fu! It's a surprise to see you here. What's up?" asked Marinette.

"Marinette, please, come with me, I have some things to discuss with you." said Master Fu with a worried look on his face. Marinette knew it was about Tikki, but reluctantly followed the old man to his dojo.

"Have a seat." Master Fu gestured to the bamboo mat. Marinette neatly placed herself onto her knees.

"I am aware that your identity has been found out by your partner. Before you say anything, I would like to tell you something first. I have an ancient spell that can erase any memory. If you and Chat agree to it, I will erase both of your memories about that night. Tikki, as well as you, will be safe." explained Master Fu. Marinette stayed silent. She would have said yes right away, but something was tugging at her.

"Have you talked to Chat Noir yet?" asked Marinette.

"I will soon. His circumstances are a bit different than yours." Master Fu answered, referring to his strict dad.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep Tikki safe then." replied Marinette.

"Thank you. I feel more assured knowing that you have agreed." smiled Master Fu. "Now you should go home and rest. Oh, and meet me here tomorrow at 6 p.m. The spell only works at sunset."

"I got it Master Fu, take care, and thank you for letting me know." Marinette said as she made her way out the door.

"Well Wayzz, now off to Adrien's home."

[If you guys have any feedback or comments, feel free to tell me! They're much appreciated :3]


	13. Marigolds and Petunias

**Chapter 13:**

[Hey! Sorry for the late chapter, school has been busy for me! I will upload every Saturday instead! Stay Miraculous~]

Adrien was at home, chilling on his bed, reading a magazine. All of a sudden, a green creature flew from his window towards him.

"Hello. You must be Adrien. My name is Wayzz. Like Plagg, I am a kwami." explained

Wayzz. Plagg came out and was surprised by the unexpected visitor.

"Wayzz! It's been a while. How ya been? Is Master Fu's back still acting up?" greeted

Plagg.

"Haha, I'm fine, and Master is doing better, but that's not important right now. Adrien, Master Fu needs to talk to you."

"Who is Master Fu?" asked Adrien.

"Well, he's my master, he's basically the one who gave me to you." answered Plagg.

"Realy?! Cool, let's meet him." said Adrien jumping off his bed.

Adrien quietly snuck out of his house with Plagg as they followed Wayzz to Master Fu's dojo.

"Woah, Plagg, what is this place?" Adrien asked astonished.

"This is our master's dojo Adrien." replied Plagg.

Wayzz led the two into Master Fu's room. They were greeted by the old man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt.

"Hello Adrien. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Master Fu. Please, have a seat."

"Hello master, I have heard about you from Plagg. It's an honor to meet you." Adrien said as he bowed, then proceeded to sit down on a cushion.

"I'm sorry if this might be sudden, but I have urgent matters to discuss with you. I am concerned that you have found out Ladybug's true identity."

Adrien was shocked; he didn't know what to say. Master Fu sighed and continued.

"I have a proposal for you. I know an ancient spell that can erase any memory. I have already talked to Ladybug about the issue-"

"Wait! Marinette! Is she here? What did she say?" questioned Adrien.

"Please, just relax. It's not about her choice, but your choice. This is for the safety of you both as superheroes as well as teenagers." answered Master Fu handing Adrien a cup of green tea. "If one of you gets akumatized, then you will be found out by Hawkmoth, putting the both of you in danger."

"But, what if we don't. I can let her know who I really am, and-"

"Adrien." Plagg interrupted.

"Plagg…"

"Adrien, I understand your feelings, but don't you care if she gets hurt?" asked Plagg.

"Of course I do I just…Sigh… Master Fu, I accept the spell." Adrien said.

"I am relieved that you agreed. You should go home and rest. Come back to my dojo tomorrow before the sun sets." explained Master Fu.

"Yes. Thank you. I will be taking my leave then." Adrien replied as he got up and made his way out the door along with Plagg.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" asked Plagg.

"I don't know Plagg." Adrien muttered, then suddenly he started running.

"Adrien!" yelled Plagg chasing after the boy.

As Adrien ran he accidentally knocked himself into a florist who was almost finished with her stand. He got up, apologized, and then ran again, as if he was trying to outrun his

emotions. The florist was upset, but then began fixing her floral stand. A couple passed by her and one of them pointed to the flowers.

"Don't those flowers look lovely darling?"

"Really? I think they look dried up and dead! Ahahaha. Let's go honey, I can get you even better flowers than those weeds."

The couple walked right past the florist as one of them knocked over her flower stand. The florist looked in agony as her hard work came crashing down. She glared at the couple and then fell to her knees. She began to cry as she tried to salvage any flowers.

"Yes, it is people like them who are truly evil. The flowers have done nothing wrong to deserve this. How terrible it must be for her hard work to be crushed. Come my little akuma." said Hawkmoth as a little white butterfly flew into his hand. He hovered his hand over and soon an akuma transformed. The little black butterfly made its way to the florist landing on a petunia.

"I am Hawkmoth, and I will help you seek your revenge, but you must get me something in return. Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses. As of today, your name is Floral Bloom. Now, go!" ordered Hawkmoth.

"Yes Hawkmoth." grinned the florist as the black aura consumed her, transforming her outfit. Floral Bloom's abilities is to sprinkle seeds from her hands as they grow into flower traps. She can also shoot flower arrows as well. Her skin is white and pale, almost glistening. Her long and flowy hair is made of vines and flowers. As for her outfit she wears a silk gown with flowers that blossom from her skirt. Although her appearance looks beautiful, she causes any object she touches [if decides to] to wilt.

"I, Floral Bloom, will show everyone in Paris how beautiful flowers can really be!


	14. Chat Got His Tongue

**Chapter 14:**

Plagg finally caught up to Adrien who was sitting on the steps of school.

"Adrien, I'm sorry for what I said, I know how much you love Ladybug." apologized Plagg as he was still out of breath.

"Don't worry about it Plagg, I was too heated up. I love Marinette…" answered Adrien, "Do you remember when I gave her my umbrella to apologize for what happened? Maybe that's when I started liking her. I just never knew until now."

Plagg couldn't bear to see his friend like this and decided to take charge.

"Listen up Adrien, this is not like you. You are Adrien Agreste. Paris's famous model by day and Chat Noir by night. You normally chase after Ladybug after getting rejected so many times!"

"That last part wasn't needed-" said Adrien.

"My point is! Are you going to sit around all day until it's time for you to erase your memory, or are you going to do something?"

"You're right Plagg! I'm going to tell Marinette how I really feel!" Adrien yelled as he jumped off the stairs and ran towards Marinette's house.

The bakery was in view, his heart was pounding, his cheeks flushed red, he was ready. Yet just as he was getting closer to the bakery, he was stopped by Floral Bloom. She shot a rose arrow, but Adrien dodged it in time. He wasn't fast enough for he got caught in Floral Bloom's cage of vines.

"Doesn't this arrangement look lovely? Ahaha!" laughed Floral Bloom, and with that she leapt away to entrap others in her bouquet. Adrien tried to break open the cage, but it was no use. He was about to transform into Chat Noir when he saw Marinette coming out from the bakery. She immediately noticed Adrien and ran to him.

"Adrien, what happened here?" cried Marinette.

"I think a florist got akumatized and now she's trying to trap everyone." explained Adrien.

"O-okay, hold on, I'll go get help." Marinette. She ran off to find a place to transform. She ran behind a giant poster of Adrien and transformed into Ladybug. Ladybug returned to Adrien and used her yoyo to cut through the vines.

"Are you okay?" asked Ladybug.

"Y-yea…" answered Adrien as the two stared into each other's eyes [sorry it sounds cheesy haha].

"Well, I should get going. There's a villain I have to go save from an akuma." interrupted Ladybug. Just as she was about to leave, Adrien grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" he yelled.

"Y-yes?" asked Ladybug.

"I-I lo… good luck." replied Adrien, letting go of Ladybug's hand.

She blushed and then left, leaving Adrien behind.

"You missed your chance buddy." said Plagg.

"Shut up Plagg. I know." answered Adrien embarrassed.

"Well, you will get a better chance, now are we going to help Ladybug defeat a villain?" asked Plagg.

"You bet we will. Plagg, claws out!"


	15. Hydrangeas

**Chapter 15:**

[Oh my god, I'm so sorry guys, school has been so stressful and tiring, but I will try my best to upload weekly! I will release two new chapters today to make it up :)]

"Hello M'lady. Did I make it in time?" slyly asked Chat Noir.

"Well, seeing as how there's still an akuma controlling her, you made it here just fine." replied Ladybug rolling her eyes.

"Shall we M'lady?" Chat Noir asked.

"Let's kick some butt," smiled Ladybug as the two charged towards Floral Bloom. She pulled out her bloom arrows and shot them at the two heroes, but fortunately the two dodged them in time. Bloom then raised her hand and tree roots and vines grew out of the ground, slowly closing in on the heroes. Ladybug used her yoyo and swung it at a building to help her over the roots while Chat Noir pole vaulted his way over using his weapon. Once they reached the other side of the roots and vines, Floral Bloom had escaped.

"Chat Noir, look! A trail of flower petals. She went that way." Ladybug pointed to the colorful petals speckled the road. She ran after Bloom, following her trail. The people of Paris were slowly captured one by one. Some in floral cages while others in the grasp of vines. Ladybug and Chat Noir caught up to Floral Bloom as she was about to trap Alya and Nino.

"Stop right there Floral Bloom" yelled Ladybug.

"Nino! It's Ladybug and Chat Noir!" cried Alya.

"They're going to save us!" screamed Nino as he was holding onto Alya.

Ladybug used her lucky charm and received a hose. She quickly analyzed her surroundings. There was a fire hydrant nearby, Chat Noir's staff can come in handy, and there was a single black flower in Bloom's hair.

"Chat Noir! I need your help!" ordered Ladybug.

"With pleasure M'lady~" purred Chat Noir as he extend his pole and swung it around, shielding Ladybug. She quickly ran to the fire hydrant and attached the hose. Ladybug then turned the knob and water came rushing out. She aimed for Floral Bloom and show at her as Chat Noir dodged away. The water blast hit Bloom pretty hard as she flew back and hit the ground.

"Chat! The black flower! Get it!"screamed Ladybug. Char Noir quickly ran to Bloom and with the black flower now in his hand, he gave it over to Ladybug who ripped the flower in half. The little akuma flew out, only to be turned back to normal and set free. Ladybug once again restored everything in Paris as the flower cages and vine traps withered away.

"Pound it!" the two heroes said to each other. The florist, still hazy about the events that have happened ran into the couple that passed her stand earlier. They apologized and gave her a bouquet of hydrangeas. The florist was touched as she smiled at the couple. She then walked back to her stand.

Ladybug's was about to transform back, so she waved goodbye to Chat Noir. Just as she was about to leave, Chat grabbed her hand. Ladybug transformed back into Marinette while Chat was still holding on to her hand.

"Chat?..." asked Marinette, "Are you okay?"

"I talked to Master Fu, I know we are going to meet him tomorrow to get our memories erased, but I have to tell you something before that." answered Chat Noir.

"Sure, I guess, but do you want to go somewhere else, we are kinda standing in the middle of the street." said Marinette.

Chat Noir laughed as he picked Marinette up into his arms and carried her off.


	16. On The Balcony Pt 2

Chapter 16:

"Woah! Chat! Where are you taking me?" asked Marinette, but Chat remained silent. He made it to Marinette's house as he jumped up onto the balcony with her still in his arms. Soon, he set her down.

"Marinette, even though we are going to lose our memories of what happened on Ladybug and Chat Noir Day, I still want you to know who I am." explained Chat Noir. Marinette remained silent, but nodded her head, her heart was beating with anticipation.

Chat Noir transformed back into the blonde model that Marinette crushed on.

"Um, hi." Adrien said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A-Adrien?! But, Chat, but you, Noir… And you're, but the kiss, and oh my god." Marinette stutted as she fell backwards, her face slowly turning a bright red.

"Haha, wait, kiss?" wondered Adrien.

"O-oh, uh, well, Dark Cupid, and you got mind controlled, and I kissed you, but I kissed Adrien. Oh my god I kissed Adrien. OH MY GOD I KISSED ADRIEN?!" screamed Marinette as she was trying to calm herself down. Now Adrien was the one who was blushing and he was beating himself up for not remembering that kiss.

"I-I see, well, thanks, uh yea." replied Adrien.

"No-no problem…" said Marinette as a small silence creeped up on them. A few minutes passed and Adrien decided to speak again.

"Marinette." called out Adrien. The two were leaning against the balcony now, staring into each other's eyes. "I love you."


	17. Cookies With A Dash of Love

Chapter 17:

After confessing his love, Adrien found himself blushing and quickly turning away. I can't believe I just did that! I need to find a hole and hide, he thought to himself.

Adrien turned back to see Marinette's face flushed red as she stared at him in surprise.

"Adrien…" Marinette replied, her voice quivering, "I…"

"Marinette! Papa made cookies! Come down and eat… oh!" Marinette's mom shouted as she opened the balcony window. "Adrien! What a surprise to see you here! Sorry, am I interrupting something? I'll be downstairs with the cookies. Bye~( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

The door closes leaving the two flustered teens in silence. Marinette thought to herself, Mama ruined the moment! I can't confess to Adrien now… Ahhh I can't believe he confessed to me. I'm so happy I could faint.

"S-so, wanna get some cookies? Wouldn't want to eat them when they're cold hahah…" awkwardly said Marinette, slowing making her way to the door.

"Y-yea, cookies would be great!..." replied Adrien as he followed after.

The two silently made their way downstairs not saying a word. Greeted by a warm tray of cookies, Adrien picked one up and took a bite. The crispy, yet chewy cookie tasted like heaven along with the melted chips. Marinette took a cookie too as they happily enjoyed the snack. Marinette then looked up to her parents who were grinning at her. She signaled them to stay quiet, and they turned around as if knowing nothing.

"Well, I should get going, before it gets late. Later Marinette." said Adrien making his way out the door.

"Ah… Mm! See you tomorrow!" waved Marinette, disappointed that she couldn't confess to Adrien. He smiled and walked out. Plagg flew out and began to tease Adrien.

"I see you finally confessed. Congrats Adrien on your new girlfriend." oohed Plagg.

"Shut up. She isn't my girlfriend… yet… She didn't even reply to my confession, so yea!" stuttered Adrien.

Meanwhile, Marinette ran up to her room and tossed herself onto her flew out and tried to calm down her friend.

"That's great that Adrien shares mutual feelings with you Marinette!" exclaimed Tikki.

"I still can't believe it. Ahh! But I missed my chance to reply to him, what if he thinks I hate him now?" worried Marinette.

"Don't worry about it, you have more chances tomorrow!" replied Tikki, patting Marinette's head.

"Y-you're right! I can do this!" Marinette said. "I can't do this!"

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow…" sighed Tikki.

The bond between Marinette and Adrien grow closer, but time moves on as their meeting with Master Fu draws close. What will the two do?


	18. The Umbrella

Chapter 18:

[Hey guys! College apps have been a pain in my ass, so I will be on another short hiatus! I'm so sorry, but thank you to all who enjoy reading my work! I will update as soon as I can~]

Morning suddenly came as Marinette was running late for school again. She grabbed some toast and ran out the door towards school. Running up the steps, she made her way towards class and opened the door to find everyone's head turned towards her. She saw Adrien who smiled at her and looked away hiding her embarrassment and took her seat. The day continued and Marinette tried to avoid Adrien as much as she could.

School was soon over and Marinette was just on her way to Master Fu's dojo. As she made her way towards the steps, she noticed the sky was shaded in gray as small droplets of rain sprinkled down. She didn't realize it was going to rain and sighed as she stood by the school entrance, waiting for the rain to settle down. It seemed like everyone else went home, and she was the only one at school. Marinette was about to return back inside to ask a teacher for a ride home when Adrien came out from the doors. The two made eye contact then turned away. The two stood by the steps for a while, underneath the roof that shielded them from the rain.

"It's raining huh." Adrien said, trying to lighten the awkward mood.

"Yea…" Marinette replied.

"Um, we should get going to Master Fu's." suggested Adrien as he just remembered he brought an umbrella.

"Oh, right haha." softly laughed Marinette, still avoiding eye contact with Adrien.

"Here." Adrien said holding out his umbrella.

Marinette looked up to see the blonde boy glisten against the rain. She reached for the umbrella, and Adrien pulled her in. The two were face to face, sharing a single umbrella in the quiet rain. Adrien still held Marinette's hand while the other grasped the umbrella. He handed the umbrella to Marinette and then brought his hand against her cheek. He leaned towards her slowly closing his eyes. Marinette, panicking and not knowing what was to happen, accidentally pressed the handle as it closed on the two. Adrien lift the umbrella up and looked at the embarrassed girl in pigtails and began to laugh as Marinette began to join in as well.

"Hahaha, I remembered the first time this happened, although I wasn't expecting to be caught in the umbrella this time." laughed Adrien.

"Oh god, that was embarrassing, sorry!" replied Marinette.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, I think it's cute." said Adrien causing Marnette to blush.

"Well we should get going, don't want to be late." Marinette suggested.

Adrien nodded his head and the two shared the umbrella as they walked side by side down the steps and made their way to Master Fu's dojo.


	19. Face to Face

**Chapter 19**

[I'm finally back guys! I'm still stressing over college apps, but I missed writing for you guys, so I will do my utmost best to upload a chapter every Saturday! Thank you to everyone who's read and stayed with me~ ALSO IF Y'ALLS HAVEN'T SEEN THE NEW SEASON 2 EPISODE 1AND 2 OF MLB YOU BEST WATCH IT]

Previously, Marinette and Adrien were making their way towards Master Fu's dojo. The sun close to setting as the cloudy skies cleared. The orange tinted sky sparkled with the puddles that dotted Paris.

"Ah, Marinette and Adrien, it's good to see you again," Master Fu greeted

"You too Master Fu." the two said.

"Please, follow me," gestured Master Fu as the two followed him to another room.

The room was quite stunning. Bamboo mats neatly covered the floor. Small lanterns speckled the ceiling. Crystals of colors each created a circle on the ground. The walls were made of paper yet they looked sturdy. A single glass window reflected light by the circle of crystals. Master Fu instructed the two to stand into the circle along with their kwamis.

"The spell is pretty simple, you two will stand face to face until I finish chanting. After your memories of finding each other's identities will be gone. You both will be out for a few hours." explained Master Fu as the two nodded. "Okay we will soon begin , the sunlight is making it's way towards the crystals."

Marinette and Adrien faced each other with their kwamis resting on their shoulders. The sunlight soon made its way towards the circle and Master Fu began the spell.

"Hum na mai go. Hum na mai go. La to ma shu po. Chi te su ni ah mi hum nai…" Master Fu began. The spell was almost over, but the two didn't want to forget.

Marinette knew she would still be friends with Adrien after this was over, but she decided to tell him something before Master Fu finished.

"Adrien, I love you." Marinette whispered.

Just before Adrien could do anything, Master Fu finished the spell. The crystals glistened creating a bright white light across the room. Adrien and Marinette soon fell to the floor, sleeping peacefully as if all their troubles were flashed away.


	20. Peace

**Chapter 20:**

Marinette woke up to find herself at the dojo. She turned to see Adrien sleeping right next to her. She freaked out and jumped away, yet she tried to not wake him up. Master Fu came into the room and gestured Marinette to follow out.

"Master Fu, what am I doing here? And Adrien too!?" Marinette asked.

"Tikki was sick and you came rushing to me. Adrien came in after you because he was worried after seeing you. I was just about done healing Tikki when suddenly I heard a thump and the two of you passed out. Tikki still needed some time to rest, so I just let you two rest in my dojo as well." lied Master Fu.

"Oh, I see, I don't remember Tikki being sick. Maybe my clumsiness hit me too hard in the head haha." laughed Marinette as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Haha, well you and Tikki need some rest. She is still sleeping in the room next door, but I believe now is a good time for you two to be returning home. It is already 7:30 p.m. my dear." exclaimed Master Fu.

"Oh my gosh! It's that late? I better run home. Thank you Master Fu!" Marinette said as she grabbed Tikki and made her way out the door.

Master Fu smiled and was just about to wake Adrien up when he heard a knock at the door. He got up to open the door and was met with Gabriel Agreste.

"Hello, you must be Gabriel Agreste. I see you a lot on T.V. and magazines." greeted Master Fu.

"Where is my son?" asked Mr. Agreste, slightly agitated.

"Adrien was worried about his friend. He's sleeping right now. I was just about to wake him up." Master Fu explained.

"Please do, I was worried sick."

"Of course, but may I ask one question. How did you know Adrien was here"

"Just a feeling. Now, I would like to bring my son home."

Master Fu had his suspicions, but it did not seem like Mr. Agreste would provide a direct answer so he left to wake Adrien up. After multiple attempts, Adrien remained asleep. Master Fu carried him to his father and explained that Adrien was very worn out after today. Mr. Agreste nodded as he carried his son into his car. They left in the black limo as Master Fu retired to his own room.

"You did well today Master." said Wayzz.

"Thank you. I believe this was the best way to protect them. Although something about Mr. Agreste bothers me." replied Master Fu.

"It has been a long day after all, you should not think too much and get some rest." encouraged Wayzz.

"Thank you. Do not worry I will."

As night slowly made it's way to Paris, nothing but the sound of cars and the dazzling streetlights continued throughout the city. Everyone was fast asleep or occupied with their activities. Either way, it was a quiet night in Paris. But how long will this peace last?


	21. A Party Fit For a Queen

**Chapter 21:**

Chloe's birthday was only a few days away, and Chloe invited everyone in school to her party (mostly for presents). Everyone was invited except her rival Marinette.

"You're going to go to Chloe's party?" asked Marinette.

"It could be fun, plus free food! What could be better?" replied Alya.

"Hanging out with your best friend." said Marinette. "I don't care if Chloe doesn't invite me anyway. I wouldn't go even if she did.

"Of course hanging out with you is better, but you know, Adrien is going to Chloe's party." smirked Alya.

"HUH! ALYA! I have to get invited to Chloe's party. Should I sneak in?" asked Marinette.

"Oh Marinette, what am I to do with you? Maybe, she will invite you later. I mean she does love presents." suggested Alya.

"You're right! I'll just wait." smiled Marinette as the two walked to class.

Meanwhile, Chloe pulled Adrien aside to discuss her birthday party.

"So Adrikins. I plan on having heart shaped balloons, a ball pit, ooh and maybe goodie bags for everyone, well besides Marinette. I am not going to invite that little bug." explained Chloe.

"Wait, you didn't invite Marinette?" asked Adrien.

"Of course I wouldn't." replied Chloe.

"Don't you think that's unfair. If Marinette isn't going, then neither is Nino and I." stated Adrien.

"Wait! Adrikins, I was just kidding. I was going to invited Marinette today." laughed Chloe, panicking at the thought that her "boyfriend" wouldn't come to her party.

Adrien smiled at Chloe and hugged her. She smiled as she hugged him back. The two walked to class, and Chloe made her way to Marinette who was talking to Alya.

"Cheng! You're invited to my party I guess. Don't forget my present." Chloe said, and with that she went to sit by Sabrina.

Marinette looked at Chloe and then to Alya who shrugged. She noticed Adrien as the two made eye contact. He smiled and waved at her, but Marinette quickly turned towards Alya and blushed. Adrien found it weird, but just shrugged and sat next to Nino. Alya laughed at Marinette and tried to bring her best friend back to her senses.

"Cheer up girl, this means you get to go to the party with Adrien." Alya whispered.

"I'm so happy I could faint!" Marinette replied.

"Haha! Don't you faint on me now!" laughed Alya.


	22. Masked Moment

**Chapter 22:**

"Alya! What am I going to do! Chloe's birthday party is in a few hours, and I still haven't gotten her anything!" freaked Marinette.

"You had three days to find a gift. What happened?" asked Alya.

"Well you know I don't like Chloe, so finding a gift was already hard in the first place. Also one, Chloe I bet practically has everything. Two, she would probably throw my gift away. And three, I don't like her." complained Marinette crossing her arms.

"Then why bother to get her a gift in the first place?"

"Because it's still her birthday and as much as I dislike her, I can't just get her nothing for her birthday, that wouldn't be right."

"Hmmm, why don't you make her something yourself?"

"Ooh! That's a great idea! I think I know what I'm going to make. Thanks Alya, you're the best!"

"No problem, and aren't I always?"

Alya left Marinette's house to get ready for Chloe's masquerade birthday party while Marinette began working on her present; she planned on sewing a dress together for Chloe. With layers of fabric spread out around her, Marinette began cutting and threading the parts. After 2 hours, Marinette finally finished Chloe's present. She checked her clock to see that it was 5:00 p.m. Realizing she only had an hour to get ready, she quickly wrapped Chloe's present. She then put on her dress, placed her hair into a cute bun, and wore her mask. Soon, Alya came to pick Marinette up and they drove over [Alya's mom took them] to Chloe's house.

"Marinette, you look great! I love the the dress." Alya complemented Marinette while they were sitting in the car. Marinette was wearing a high low, wine colored red cheongsam (Chinese collared top) top dress with ruffles that flared from the wore a rose in her bun to match her dress and paired it with red heels.

"Alya, you look amazing! The dress I made for you turned out better than I thought!" replied Marinette.

"Girl, what are you talking about. Everything you make is awesome." laughed Alya. She wore a short burnt orange colored dress with tulle that wrapped around her waist. Her top was decorated with intricate black and white jewels and designs. She wore her hair up into a ponytail with a black floral pin. Alya also decided to wear contacts for the party since she was going to wear a mask over her face.

After waving goodbye to Ayla's mom, the two walked to the door or Chloe's house as they were greeted by Chloe's butler, Jean, who checked their invitations and allowed them inside. There was a table stacked with presents so Marinette and Alya placed their presents there as well. The hotel floor was decorated with balloons, streamers, and knights to fit the masquerade theme. Nino was djing, playing pop music while everyone was dancing. Chloe, being the extra person she is, had a throne set up for her at the top of the stairs where she watched her guests dance. Chloe herself looked pretty stunning. She was working a golden sleeveless top gown with fine glitter that sparkled all around. She also wore her hair in a half up half down style with a tiny silver crown to top it off. Sabrina who was standing beside her wore a purple ruffled dress with her hair tied back.

Marinette and Alya were awed by everything. Alya then dragged her best friend to the dance floor as the two partied away. The dance floor was filled with people in their gowns, suits, and masks. The music continued and so did the fun. Adrien finally arrived and waved to Nino. Chloe immediately saw him and ran down to greet him.

"Adrien! You look handsome. What do you think of my party?" asked Chloe.

"Thanks, and wow, it looks awesome!" replied Adrien. Half of his hair was gelled back and the other half was ruffled. He wore a black mask and a black suit with a white and green tie to match.

Chloe pulled him over to the dance floor and began to dance. Marinette was still dancing with Alya when Nino joined in. Jean took over the djing and played some rave styled music. The three jumped and danced around. Meanwhile Adrien awkwardly moved around with Chloe and Sabrina. He noticed his friend Nino dancing and was able to join him when Chloe grabbed his arm to dance with him.

Marinette was feeling parched so she left Nino and Alya to grab some punch. Adrien really wanted to join his friend, but he was thirsty after all the dancing, so he told Chloe he was going to get some punch. As he made his way to the punch table, Jean played a slow song and soon everyone paired up to dance. Kim walked up to Chloe and asked for a dance. Just as Chloe was about to decline and shut him down, Adrien turned around and saw Kim and Chloe. He gave Chloe a big thumbs up and smiled innocently. Chloe knew she couldn't reject Kim now, so she held up her hand as Kim swept her away.

Adrien poured himself some punch and noticed a girl next to him sipping punch as she watched the couples danced. He was kind of in awe by her dress and everything. _She looks familiar…_ Adrien thought.

"Um, hi." Adrien asked the girl.

"Adrien?" the girl responded.

"Marinette? Is that you?" Adrien replied coming closer to Marinette.

"Oh my god you look so handsome, I mean you're always handsome. I-uh, yea." stuttered Marinette.

"You look beautiful." said Adrien. Marinette paused and looked up towards Adrien, her face blushing.

"Thank you." Marinette softly replied. The sweet song continued playing in the background as if it was a song for just the two of them.

"Do you want to dance?" Adrien asked.

"Me? Dance?! No-I might, uh I can't dance." replied Marinette shying away.

Adrien laughed and grabbed Marinette's hand pulling her towards the dance floor. He place one hand on her waist as he held the other. The two danced around following the floor of the crowd. Marinette responded to Adrien's movements, swaying along with him.

Chloe noticed Adrien dancing with a girl and was about to intervene on them but Adrien smiled at her and Kim. Chloe sighed and continued dancing with Kim. Adrien then smiled at Marinette who then returned one back. Alya twirled in and placed Adrien's other hand on Marinette's waist. She then placed both of Adrien's hands around Adrien's neck. She soon twirled back to Nino who smiled and swept her away.

Both Adrien and Marinette were shocked, but Adrien just shrugged as he pulled Marinette in closer. Blushing, Marinette smiled and rested her head against Adrien's chest as they danced slowly.


	23. Traitor

**Chapter 23:**

The magical night continued for Marinette as she was still dancing with Adrien, with Alya and Nino. Chloe noticed and decided to ruin Marinette's perfect night. She whispered something to Butler Jean, and at first he was reluctant, but he nodded and left to follow Chloe's orders. The music continued and Marinette left to go get some punch. Chloe motioned her butler to proceed to the plan. Jean was carrying a tray of squid ink pasta with some caviar on the side and was to supposedly "trip" having the tray of food fall upon Marinette and stain her dress. Yet, as Jean tripped, the tray flew to Chloe's direction and ruined her dress instead. Everyone stopped to stare at Chloe as they began to laugh.

Chloe was furious, she stormed towards Jean who was picking himself up from the fall.

"My deepest apologies madam, it was my mistake for tripping and-" Jean said as he was cut off by Chloe

"THERE IS NO APOLOGIES FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU RUINED MY DRESS AND MY PARTY! YOU ARE FIRED. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT THIS INSTANT." Chloe screamed, picking up the tray and throwing it towards Jean.

The poor butler silently walked back into the kitchen while Sabrina tried to help Chloe clean her dress. Jean stared sadly into his distorted reflection on the tray.

"Everyone makes mistakes, yet some are deeply punished for it. Just like what happened to her… Go! My little akuma, to your new victim." exclaimed Hawkmoth as the small window opened to let the little butterfly out.

Making its way towards the tray that Jean was holding, the butterfly akumatized him.

"Traytor, you will grab me the miraculouses from Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Hawkmoth demanded to Jean, who was now under his control.

"Yes Hawkmoth, your order is coming right up." grinned the Traytor, bursting out from the kitchen.

"Chloe! It is time for you to get served!" yelled the Traytor.

"Uh sorry Alya, I think I need to use the restroom." said Marinette running off.

"Me too. I also need to use the restroom." said Adrien running the opposite way from Marinette. The two quickly transformed and came back to find the Traytor trapping people in piles of food.

"Ahaha! How nice of you to show up Ladybug and Chat Noir. You are the main course of tonight's feast. Hah!" the Traytor laughed as he threw his tray like a frisbee towards the two. They barely dodged the tray that was able to cut one of the marble poles in half.

Chat Noir extended his pole and swung towards the Traytor, who shielded it with his tray. Ladybug followed after throwing her yoyo towards him, but it seems the Traytor was quicker. He grabbed the yoyo and pulled Ladybug towards him, thus trapping her in a hard shell of food. Chat Noir lunged towards Marinette, but was stopped by the Traytor. The two engaged in battle, but just as Chat Noir was about to swing the Traytor away, he slipped on some caviar and fell. The Traytor trapped Chat Noir as well, but leaving Chat's hand out so he could grab the ring.

"Who would have thought today, we all will see who Chat Noir and Ladybug really is! Ahahahaha!" the Traytor laughed, reaching towards Chat Noir's ring.

"No!" Ladybug screamed, trying to break free from the trap.


	24. A New Hero

**Chapter 24:**

[Sorry, this will be a mini chapter, and I will be going another short hiatus! Things have been getting really busy and stressful, but I will post as soon as I can! I also promise to improve on my chapters because I feel like lately, they have been a bit lackluster. Thank you for the support and hope you enjoy this chapter~]

The Traytor grasped Chat Noir's hand, slowly slipping the ring off of his fingers. Ladybug struggled to break free but it was useless. But then, a blast of water came, pushing the Traytor out of the way. It was Chloe! She quickly watered the food down so everyone could get out of the trap.

"Hey! Don't mess with my personal heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir!" yelled Chloe as she aimed the hose at the Traytor. With Ladybug and Chat Noir Free, Ladybug used her lucky charm. She was given an umbrella.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" asked Ladybug.

"Keep yourself dry?" suggested Chat Noir causing Ladybug to roll her eyes.

She looked at the umbrella, Chloe's hose, and then Chat Noir's tail. Ladybug then took Chat Noir's tail as she opened the umbrella.

"Chloe! Shoot at the Traytor!" yelled Ladybug. She then charged her umbrella at the villain and latched Chat Noir's tail belt, pulling him down as she breaks the tray. Out came a little butterfly as Ladybug caught thus returning everything back to normal.


End file.
